bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shunsui Kyōraku
| image = | race = Soul | birthday = July 11''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls | gender = Male | height = 192 cm (6'3½") | weight = 87 kg (191 lbs.) | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society, Kyōraku Family | profession = Shinigami | position = Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 Captain of the 1st Division | previous position = Captain of the 8th Division | division = 1st Division | previous division = 8th Division | partner = Nanao Ise Genshirō Okikiba Jūshirō Ukitake | previous partner = Lisa Yadōmaru | base of operations = 1st Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Unnamed Older Brother | education = Shin'ō Academy | shikai = Katen Kyōkotsu | bankai = Unknown | manga debut = Volume 10, Chapter 81 | anime debut = Episode 24 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Akio Ōtsuka | english voice = Steve Kramer | spanish voice = Ramón Rocabayera (Spain) Jorge Ornelas (Latin America) }} "If it's me, it would be a waste not to dance no matter what." - Tite Kubo is the captain of the 1st Division and Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. His lieutenants are Nanao Ise and Genshirō Okikiba. He is the former captain of the 8th Division. Appearance Shunsui Kyōraku is a tall, muscular, light-skinned Shinigami with high cheekbones, grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair is tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He also has a noticeable amount of body hair on his chest, feet, and arms. He wears a straw hat (called a sakkat) and a pink, flowered lady's kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform. Although his haori and obi sash are cheap, his pin-wheel hairpins are very expensive. He does not wear tabi with his sandals. He has thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. Over a hundred years before Aizen's defection, Shunsui only had facial hair on his upper mouth. After the battle with the Vandenreich, Shunsui is shown to wear an eyepatch over his right eye that was damaged during the conflict. The top half of his right ear is sliced off at a slight tilt with a scar along his right temple Bleach manga; Chapter 515, page 17 As a child, Shunsui is shown to have shorter and messier hair. He wore a flower patterned kimono.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, page 2 Personality Kyōraku is a laid back and flamboyant man, evident in his style of dress and general attitude, and he is rarely seen without a smile. In his off time, he often drinks sake in bars and naps. He likes steamed buns that go with sake, but dislikes powdered green tea. Other times, he likes to chase after women, particularly his lieutenant, Nanao Ise, whom he calls "my Nanao-chan" (Lil' Nanao in the English Dub) and his former lieutenant, Lisa Yadōmaru. Kyōraku tends to use a more casual speech style than many other captains. He generally refers to his fellow captains and Shinigami by their first name followed by an honorific. Captain Kyōraku wrote a romance novel titled "Rose-colored Path", which runs in Seireitei Communication, but is very unpopular. Kyōraku does not receive a single fan letter or gift for his birthday from his readers, but he is not bothered by this at all.Bleach Official Bootleg; page 99 Kyōraku is a peace-loving man who will always try to talk his way out of a fight, though he doesn't wish to insult opponents by refusing to fight. The slightly eccentric Kyōraku also seems to like making an impression on opponents.Bleach manga; Chapters 105-106 Though Kyōraku tries to talk his way out of a fight, he will fight when the situation demands it, as seen in his battle with Coyote Starrk. When Starrk asked that they only pretend to fight, he declines the offer, though notes that he prefers to do the same.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, page 14 He maintains a level of honor and integrity when engaging in battle. He refuses to fight with children or even in the presence of a child.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, page 13 He always maintains a semblance of respect for his opponent and is polite in combat situations''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 329, pages 12-14 and prefers to fight one on one.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 3 Even when fighting powerful opponents, like Starrk or Aizen, he rarely loses his cool, going as far as to make small talk and joke around with his opponents. Despite being one of the strongest and oldest captains, Kyōraku retains a level of humility and isn't overly arrogant about his strength, acknowledging that Tōshirō Hitsugaya has the potential to become stronger than himself given enough time.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, page 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 361, page 10 Kyōraku has shown a great distaste for fighting, telling Love Aikawa that it doesn't matter whether you owe someone or they owe you; as soon as you start fighting, you are in the wrong either way.Bleach manga; Chapter 375, page 14 He also dislikes taking the life of innocent people, as he left Chad alive when Nanao offered to kill him.Bleach manga; Chapter 108, page 11 History Shunsui is the second son of the high-ranking noble Kyōraku family. Despite being of such old and prestigious lineage, he disliked studying and training, and preferred to chase the ladies, although being told by Captain-Commander Yamamoto that he was able to see the truth and was wise for his age. Because of this, he was sent against his will to the Shin'ō Reijutsu Academy (Shinigami Academy). While there, he came to know Jūshirō Ukitake, who would become his best friend and fellow captain. He, along with Jūshirō Ukitake, was one of the first Shinigami to become a captain through the Shinigami Academy. Furthermore, he was personally trained by Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 10 Bleach manga; Shunsui's character profile in volume 18 He and Ukitake are the oldest captains among the Gotei 13, with the exception of Retsu Unohana and Yamamoto himself. It was stated that the four of them have been Captains of the Gotei 13 for at least 100 years, as of 110 years before the current time.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 13 110 years ago he was shown to have a unique relationship with his Lieutenant Lisa Yadōmaru: in contrast to his relationship with his current Lieutenant Nanao Ise, Lisa was more outgoing and perverted in a way much like his own personality, but he found that his position required him to be the "adult" in the situation.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 12 He was also the first to casually mention, to a curious Lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen, that the previous 12th Division captain was promoted to the Royal Guard.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, pages 14-15 He was also present at the promotion ceremony of the newly appointed 12th Division Captain Kisuke Urahara.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 6 9 years later, Shunsui was present at an emergency meeting called by Captain-Commander Yamamoto. He decided to create an investigative team to locate the missing 9th Division squad members. When he gave out the orders, Yamamoto ordered Shunsui to guard the Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 6 When Yamamoto decided to send both Kidō Captain Tessai Tsukabishi and Kidō Lieutenant Hachigen Ushōda of the Kidō Corps, Shunsui instead advised him to send only Hachi and replaced Tessai with his own lieutenant, Lisa. He tried to cheer up a shaken Kisuke Urahara, telling him not to worry about his lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki, who was sent to help the 9th Division, because she was strong, though not as strong as Lisa.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, pages 10-14 During his time on guard, he met up some squad members that were also on guard and congratulated them for keeping watch on the Seireitei. He also noticed Lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen taking a night walk, muttering to himself that he was maybe over-thinking things before leaving. Later in his barracks he was addressed by a very young Nanao Ise, who had come to see his lieutenant, Lisa Yadōmaru. Shunsui then remembered that Nanao always came to him around the first of every month to have Lisa read to her. Nanao confirmed this, only to be told that Lisa was away on a mission, but would be back soon.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, pages 1-6 Some time after the Hollowfication Incident, Shunsui was present when Isshin Shiba made his report concerning the mysterious Hollow he fought, along with the string of events caused by the creature in Naruki City. He laughed at Mayuri's irritation that the 10th Division captain hadn't at least brought back the Hollow's body for him to study.Bleach manga; Chapter 533, pages 11-13 Plot Soul Society arc .]] Shunsui first appears during the captain's emergency meeting called by Captain-Commander Yamamoto. However, he says nothing at this time, and remains silent throughout the constant bickering between his fellow officers.Bleach manga; Chapter 81, pages 18-19 Shunsui is among the first captains to encounter the Ryoka. He meets up with Yasutora Sado in his division's compound. There, he gently drifts down from a second level to the ground amidst falling petals (scattered by Nanao), then rises to announce his name to Chad.Bleach manga; Chapter 105, page 18 After his flashy appearance Kyōraku sits down and tells Chad that he dislikes fighting and even offers him something to drink, something Chad responds to by a violent "No" because it is forbidden for minors to drink, something Kyōraku also realizes is a problem.Bleach manga; Chapter 106, pages 4-5 Chad proceeds to politely ask the captain to move out the way as he himself would also like to avoid the fight. However, despite Shunsui's humor and his dislike for combat, once Chad engages him, it is seen that he is not a mere fool, but someone not to be taken lightly. He deflects Chad’s first attack with one arm, and then proceeds to dodge all of the subsequent attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 106, pages 6-14 Trying to stop Chad from going further, he asks Chad why he continues to fight, and for what reason. Despite his attempts to stop him both through speech and action, Chad continues to come at him.Bleach manga; Chapter 106, pages 15-17 Seeing his determination, Shunsui decides reluctantly to wound him, though he tells Chad that he plans to kill him, having no choice. Taking out his two swords, he watches as Chad runs towards him, then dodges Chad’s attack and slashes him.Bleach manga; Chapters 106-107 At this time, the message that Sōsuke Aizen has been murdered arrives and Nanao informs him of this news. Taking a look at Chad, she realizes he is not dead and asks to deliver the finishing blow. Stopping her, Shunsui states that the Ryoka might be the killer, but they don't know for sure, so they should instead interrogate him. He then asks her to send for people from the 4th Division to heal Chad.Bleach manga; Chapter 108, pages 7-12 Later, right before Rukia’s execution, a harried Nanao finds Kyōraku on a rooftop, chewing on a blade of grass. Asking him to hurry up, Nanao is irked when Shunsui again tries to joke with her as usual. Then, getting serious, he asks her what he should do. She then replies that no matter what, he will still do what he wants. All she can do is to keep right behind him and stay out of trouble. Shunsui gives a sigh and says, "Then it will again be me that will get into trouble with Yama-jii (Yamamoto)."Bleach manga; Chapter 138, pages 13-15 At the execution, after Ichigo Kurosaki stops the Sōkyoku from executing Rukia, Jūshirō Ukitake appears with a shield sporting the Shihōin house crest and with that, Shunsui destroys the Sōkyoku.Bleach manga; Chapter 151, pages 11-14 After the ruckus, they are left shocked when Ichigo destroys the Sōkyoku Stand, and then Ichigo engages Byakuya Kuchiki after defeating three lieutenants.Bleach manga; Chapter 152 Trying to help her sister, Kiyone Kotetsu runs forward and is followed by her colleague Sentarō Kotsubaki. Sentarō is then hit by Suì-Fēng and when Ukitake runs forward to stop Suì-Fēng, he is in turn stopped by Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 153, pages 13-14 Yamamoto gravely states that what they have done is beyond mere punishment and that they are not ignorant of what that means. Shunsui, realizing what's about to happen, grabs Ukitake and runs away first, with Nanao in close pursuit. Ukitake then asks Shunsui to release him as he wanted to save his subordinates. Shunsui asks him not to worry, as on the one hand, they had to take the fight elsewhere, or else Yamamoto's power would most likely cause more casualties, and on the other hand, someone else was coming to help.Bleach manga; Chapter 153, pages 15-17 from Yamamoto's spiritual pressure.]] Running to a deserted spot, they reach the site and are confronted by Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, pages 17-19 When Nanao is nearly suffocated by Yamamoto's spiritual pressure, Shunsui breaks their eye contact, and brings her via Shunpo to a safe place, and returns to the compliments of Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, pages 3-8 about to do battle with Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.]] Following a brief exchange of words, Yamamoto draws his Zanpakutō against them. As he flares up, and releases his Zanpakutō's Shikai, he then asks them both to do the same, as anything else would be a disgraceful death. He and Ukitake then engage in the fight against Yamamoto, resulting in a large explosion.Bleach manga; Chapters 155-156 During their fight, they receive news from 4th Division Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu, that Aizen had in fact been a traitor, and all three rush to the Sōkyoku grounds.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, page 12 After Aizen's successful escape, Shunsui is later seen trying to join in on the drinking with Rangiku Matsumoto and Izuru Kira, only to be told no by Rangiku as she states Nanao is looking for him and if she catches him drinking with them, they will only get scolded by her.Bleach manga; Chapter 181, page 7 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc Kyōraku is seen when Yamamoto calls him alongside the other Gotei 13 captains for an emergency meeting.Bleach manga; Chapter 188, pages 17 & 19 New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc cross swords.]] When Aizen and his army invade the Fake Karakura Town, Shunsui asks Ukitake who he believes is the strongest of the Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 316, page 9 When Yamamoto decides to take Aizen and the other defected former Captains out of the equation so that the Espada could be dealt with first, Shunsui yells for Ukitake to get down when he realizes the Captain-Commander is releasing his Shikai. When Ukitake questions the necessity of that level of power, Shunsui tells him he guesses that just means Yamamoto is not in a good mood.Bleach manga; Chapter 316, pages 12-14 During the battle against the Arrancar, Shunsui matches himself against the Espada Coyote Starrk. Though Kyōraku agrees with Starrk's attitude and tells him that he too would have preferred "fake" fighting, he also says that avoiding the fight is not an option this time.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, pages 13-14 He then takes notice of the fight between Rangiku Matsumoto, Momo Hinamori and Tier Harribel's Fracción, asking Starrk if they should also put on a show. Starrk is not amused at Shunsui's attempt at humor and flatly refuses to fight. Starrk states that neither of them is fighting at full strength anyway. Starrk then makes note of how Shunsui's short sword is still being sheathed.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, page 1 When Shunsui explains why, Starrk further notes that Shunsui is obviously ambidextrous and that he is stronger with his left hand than his right, therefore Starrk does not quite believe his excuse for his supposed lack of using his short sword. Shunsui is somewhat impressed at Starrk's observations and comments on how he thought he had corrected his strength difference. Shunsui then proceeds to attack Starrk which the latter then dodges. Afterwards, Shunsui then surprises Starrk by switching hands in mid attack and correcting his swing, making his right hand strength match his left. After Starrk comments on the change, Shunsui asks him whether he will take the fight seriously if he were to unsheathe his short sword, to which Starrk comments that Shunsui is already strong enough and he would not want him using his short sword. Shunsui decides then to unsheathe his sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, pages 3-11 Shunsui is able to deduce the ranks of the top three Espada by sensing their battles. He states that Starrk's female ally (Harribel) is the third strongest, and it would be easier on him if the old guy (Baraggan) was the strongest, implying Shunsui thinks differently. Starrk then says he's sorry to disappoint him as he takes off his glove and reveals the number 1 tattooed on his hand. Shunsui smiles and comments that it wouldn't be too easy.Bleach manga; Chapter 339, pages 16-19 Shunsui appears to be evenly matched with Starrk, as he does not seem to display any form of difficulty while battling. The Primera even comments that he is surprised that Shunsui was able to dodge his attacks 'without losing his hat and kimono'. A thin trail of blood, however, trickles down from Shunsui's head, probably due to the slight cut of his bamboo hat.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, pages 3-4 As the battle progresses, Starrk fires a Cero at Shunsui, only for him to state "No finishing pose or anything?". Starrk then begins to show irritation by scolding Shunsui not to run away. Starrk is then seen to be staring in shock at Hitsugaya's approaching cloud. Bleach manga; Chapter 359, pages 1-3 's release.]] Starrk then watches Baraggan Louisenbairn being "hit" by Suì-Fēng's Bankai and looks over to the obelisk of ice that imprisoned Harribel and questions Shunsui whether all their Bankais are that powerful. Shunsui replies with a smile and calls them their secret weapons. Starrk proceeds to ask if his own Bankai was more powerful than Hitsugaya's. Shunsui then replies that while he is uncertain of it, in a hundred years or so, it is possible that Hitsugaya might become more powerful than himself. Starrk then deduces that, currently, Shunsui is the strongest; realizing what Starrk is going to do, Shunsui throws his pink kimono to Ukitake. When Ukitake wonders what Kyōraku is doing, Shunsui replies by saying that he believes Starrk finally wants to fight for real, something Starrk confirms by saying that he wants to see Shunsui's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 361; pages 9-12 He then sheaths his Zanpakutō and calls Lilynette over. He explains that he and Lilynette are in fact one. While other Hollows split their power into their sword and body, they split into two bodies instead. He also reveals that once they are one again, their full power would be released. With that, Starrk releases his Resurrección form while Shunsui releases his Zanpakutō's Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 361, pages 13-17 Shunsui proceeds to attack Starrk while he is talking, to which Starrk moves back with ease. Starrk begins to comment on how Shunsui would attack while he is talking, but before Starrk can finish talking, Shunsui uses his Bushōgoma technique. Starrk parries the attack and fires a large Cero from one of his guns. Starrk then tells Shunsui he seems a little panicked and that is not at all like him. Shunsui responds that he meant to kill him with the first blow, but his release must be really something if he could parry it. He then deduces that Starrk's gun fires Ceros. Starrk confirms, but completely denies it can do anything else when Shunsui asks whether it's capable of more. Shunsui accuses Starrk of being a bad liar, to which Starrk says the same of Shunsui. Starrk then tells him he made him release his "pain in the ass Resurrección", so he better show him his Bankai. Shunsui mentions that he has no intention of showing him no matter how strong he has gotten, especially if he is just going to fire Ceros. Starrk responds by firing his Cero Metralleta at Shunsui, to which he flash steps away. Starrk fires again and tells him that he can't escape. Shunsui dodges, exclaiming how that attack is unfair. Ukitake jumps in front of Shunsui after unleashing his Shikai and negates the multiple Ceros with a blast of his own.Bleach manga; Chapter 362 Shunsui begins to speak, but Ukitake cuts him off explaining that he shouldn't complain because the Arrancar are double teaming him and his coming to his aid is only fair. Ukitake then comments that besides that, Shunsui doesn't seem to want to use his Bankai. Shunsui assures him that he will eventually. But Ukitake says that he shouldn't use it out in the open where anyone could see it. Ukitake continues by saying that, in any case, his powers are better suited for this sort of fight. Starrk interrupts by asking Ukitake how he fired a Cero. Ukitake plainly says that he may figure out if he does it again. Determined to figure out Ukitake's power, Starrk fires again, despite Lilynette's protests that it's most likely a trap. They engage in a few mutual attacks, then Starrk uses Sonído to get closer to Ukitake and explains what he has learned of his ability. Ukitake is surprised that he figured it out after only three attacks. Starrk then expresses that he is glad that Ukitake's power isn't to reflect any and all attacks back at his opponent. Starrk surmises that if Ukitake has to absorb the attack first, then there has to be a limit to what can be absorbed. He then tells Ukitake that he doesn't think he'll be able to absorb the attack if he fires 1,000 shots at once.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, pages 4-12 Before Starrk can fire, Shunsui appears behind him and tries to cut off his head, but Starrk dodges and fires a large Cero which Shunsui also dodges. Starrk comments on how such actions aren't like him, to which Shunsui responds that he shouldn't make judgments as he is the one not acting like himself. Starrk's simple reply is that he thought they both were alike. Then seemingly out of nowhere, a Garganta begins to open, surprising the three combatants. Ukitake asks Shunsui if it's someone new. Shunsui asks in response if Ukitake thinks there is someone who could back up the top three Espada, because he hopes it isn't. When the Garganta is fully open, Wonderweiss Margela walks through. Ukitake and Shunsui both question who he is, while Starrk says his name, just as surprised to see him here being accompanied by Hooleer.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, pages 13-20 While Ukitake's attention is on Hooleer, Wonderweiss attacks him from behind, impaling him in the back and out through his chest with his hand. Seeing this, Shunsui goes to attack the Arrancar, but is quickly shot at point blank range by a Cero to the back by Starrk, with both captains falling down to the buildings below.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, pages 5-8 However, Kyōraku appears to be largely uninjured as pointed out by Lisa Yadōmaru, who stomps on his head and demands to know how long he was planning on playing dead.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 8. Kyōraku then proceeds to compliment Lisa and says he is glad that she is all right.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 9 Just as Starrk is about to finish off Love and Rose, Kyōraku stabs him from the shadows. Kyōraku was actually hiding in the shadows thanks to the ability of his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 02 He then proceeds to explain the abilities of his Zanpakutō, denying Starrk's charge that he was hiding his powers; stating that his Zanpakutō was not in the mood for that game before and that though he loves his sword, it is very selfish and he doesn't like playing with it because it jerks him around.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 07 He then proceeds to fight Starrk using a new color-based game that ends with Kyōraku fatally wounding Starrk, targeting his black Hollow hole after calling the color black.Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 18 As the dying Starrk falls, Love appears behind Shunsui and thanks him. Shunsui responds by saying that he is just glad they are safe. Love then tells him that he never changes; always butting into other people's battles and that he has no style. Shunsui returns his Zanpakutō to its sealed state and tells Love that "only underlings get caught up in matters of style" and that a captain can't afford such indulgences. He then goes on to state that "If you owe someone or they owe you, the moment you start to fight you're in the wrong either way".Bleach manga; Chapter 375, pages 12-14 Shunsui is next seen with the remaining unoccupied Shinigami and Visored planning to protect Ichigo Kurosaki from Aizen and his Shikai. Bleach manga; Chapter 388, page 19 As Hitsugaya attacks Aizen, Kyōraku attacks his flank with his Shikai, but hits a barrier, which cracks slightly. When Aizen tells Hitsugaya that it is good that he is not attacking alone, Shunsui accuses him of calling Tōshirō a coward.Bleach manga; Chapter 389, page 6 Shunsui later attacks Aizen as he is conversing with Hitsugaya, but Sōsuke evades the attack and complains that he interrupted their discussion. Kyōraku responds that he is not very good at hearing when a man is talking, as just listening is boring. When Hitsugaya activates his Bankai and states that he intends to violently cut and crush Aizen, Shunsui tells him not to be hasty.Bleach manga; Chapter 389, pages 17-19 Aizen then critically injures and dispatches Love, Komamura, Rose, and Lisa. He is seen then confronted by Suì-Fēng. She creates clones of herself and charges. When Aizen tries to attack, he finds his arm encased in ice. Suì-Fēng is able to hit Aizen with Nigeki Kessatsu, but it is ineffective as Aizen comments that while her technique is interesting, his Reiatsu would crush her attacks and powers as a battle between Shinigami is one of Reiatsu. However, Aizen is surprised as he is attacked from a shadow. Shunsui reveals himself from having used his Kageoni technique, stating Aizen is careless as there is a shadow on the ice. Shunsui then looks on as Aizen is run through by Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 391, pages 11-19 Much to Shinigami and Visored's shock and horror, it is then discovered that Aizen had already been using his Kyōka Suigetsu to somehow deceive his enemies into stabbing Momo Hinamori instead. As Hitsugaya goes to attack Aizen in a blind rage, Shunsui and the other captain-level warriors are distracted trying to stop him. Aizen proclaims that they are all wide open, and proceeds to strike down Shunsui, Shinji, Hitsugaya, and Suì-Fēng.Bleach manga; Chapter 392, pages 21-12 As they fall into the town below, Aizen states that he will not kill them and that they are to watch the outcome of this battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, pages 1-3 Ten days later, after Aizen is captured and Shunsui is fully healed, he is called with Byakuya and Kenpachi to discuss the loss of their captain's haoris with Yamamoto. While the Captain-Commander is furious at the loss, the captains are indifferent to the matter. Shunsui's only complaint on the matter was thinking of the haori as being nothing more than stylish, which makes Yamamoto all the angrier.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, pages 4-5 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Shunsui is among the captains that greet Ichigo outside the First Division meeting room and is present during Ichigo's request to reclaim the body of Kūgo Ginjō. Later, Shunsui visits Ukitake, telling him that Ichigo had come to Soul Society. Ukitake asks about his Combat Badge and Shunsui replies that he took it with him. He states that he asked Ichigo, but that he apparently trusts them, commenting that he has grown up. Ukitake states that they had failed to realize this.Bleach manga; Chapter 479, pages 9-12 & 15-17 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Shunsui attends a captain meeting where he is informed about Vandenreich's infiltration, and is ordered to prepare for war alongside other captains.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 10-14 When the Vandenreich invade Soul Society, Shunsui is one of the first captains to confront the enemy, having released his Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, page 13 After hearing of the Stern Ritter's ability to steal Bankai's, Shunsui addresses his opponent, stating that usually they rely on Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi's expertise, but considering they aren't opponents that can be defeated without Bankai, sooner or later someone was gonna have to make a sacrifice. Without replying, his opponent gets in close and draws his Spirit Weapon, a pistol, and shoots Shunsui's hat off. He then appears behind Shunsui, momentarily releasing his Quincy: Vollständig, and shoots Shunsui in his right eye. Shunsui maneuvers a distance away and states to his opponent that he got him, and admits that he's nervous.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, pages 12-16 When he later feels Yamamoto's spiritual pressure moving onto the battlefield, he tells the Stern Ritter that it feels as though the Captain Commander is scolding him for having trouble with his opponent, and that he did not raise him as a coward.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, pages 13-14 Shunsui injures the Quincy with an attack, to which his opponent states that while it was admirable that his morale had returned, Shunsui had misjudged because the Captain-Commander would be defeated by their leader, as they weren't the only ones to be encouraged by seeing their leader fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, pages 1-3 However, Shunsui retorts that such logic won't work with Yamamoto, just as an enormous explosion occurs in the distance, much to his opponent's surprise.Bleach manga; Chapter 506, pages 7-9 Later, noticing that his lip had cracked, he concludes that Yamamoto had activated his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 507, pages 4-6 After Yamamoto's death, Shunsui screams his name only to be shot several times by his opponent, who then summons a multitude of soldiers.Bleach manga; Chapter 511, page 4 Not long after the battle, the surviving captains are left to mourn over the death of the Captain-Commander. After receiving a report on the status of Kenpachi and Byakuya, they quickly fall into disarray until Shunsui arrives, revealed to be mostly unharmed. Calming them down, he reminds everyone present that the Gotei 13 was not created to mourn those lost, but to protect Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 515, pages 16-17 Shunsui and the other captains later gather outside Seireitei. When Ichigo Kurosaki asks where the Royal Guard usually is, Shunsui explains that they typically stay in the palace of the Soul King. He further elaborates on the purpose of the wall surrounding Seireitei and asks Ichigo where it is when not around the city. He then points to the sky and signals the arrival of the Royal Guard, explaining their mode of transport, as well as the make up and power of the unit.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, pages 12-17 Shunsui notes that they have not changed and asks why they are there, listening as Ichibei Hyōsube explains that they are there to rebuild the Gotei 13 and take Ichigo, Byakuya, Rukia Kuchiki, and Renji Abarai to the Royal Palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, page 7 Some time later, Nanao Ise arrives to speak to her captain. He does not react to her knocking on the door and as she tries to scold him for not responding back if he was in the room, he interrupts her. He tells her that this may be the last time they meet as he reveals that he has just received a letter promoting him to the position of Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 and captain of the 1st Division. Kyōraku simply looks out the window, expressing his disbelief at his promotion.Bleach manga; Chapter 520, pages 1-3 Kyōraku later meets with the Central 46, telling them that he will have two lieutenants, with Genshirō Okikiba taking care of practical business and Nanao being his escort. He reasons that this will be the most efficient way to do things and that they can be his support together. The Central 46 initially disagree, but Kyōraku reminds them that it was the rule they themselves laid down that that allows a captain to choose the lieutenant in their own Division. The Central 46 fall silent. Kyōraku then states that his first act as Captain-Commander is to teach Captain Kenpachi Zaraki Zanjutsu. The Central 46 are shocked at this and Kyōraku further explains that even though Captain Byakuya Kuchiki and the others are recovering at the Soul King Palace, they have no way to know if they will come back in fighting form. Therefore Zaraki's power is greatly needed and they cannot continue allowing his potential to go to waste. The Central 46 are outraged as they fear Zaraki's power becoming far too great, pointing out the devastation that could be unleashed on Soul Society if he revolted. They also remind Kyōraku that even Yamamoto tried to teach him and stopped after one day, fearing his potential. Undeterred, Kyōraku then asks them what other options they have as Soul Society in its current state won't survive another invasion, and asks them if they are capable of protecting themselves. Kyōraku takes the Central 46's silence as a confirmation to proceed with his intended action. He then calls forth Captain Retsu Unohana stating that he will leave Zaraki to her as she is the 1st Kenpachi.Bleach manga; Chapter 520, pages 13-16 Afterwards, as the two Kenpachi begin their battle in the Central Great Underground Prison, Shunsui thinks over his decision to let them fight whilst sitting in his office. Remembering Unohana's past, Shunsui is left to solemnly think how only one of them would survive the training.Bleach manga; Chapter 523, pages 16-17 Some time later, Shunsui visits the world of the living to meet with Tatsuki Arisawa, Keigo Asano and Mizuiro Kojima. Recognized by them as Ichigo Kurosaki's acquaintance and a Captain of Gotei 13, he says he has come to tell them something about their parting with Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 545, pages 15-17 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: While hating the concept of having to engage in a fight, Kyōraku is presumably one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society. He is a highly adaptable combatant, as his two swords have allowed him to become ambidextrous, letting him switch them between his hands. Kyōraku usually swings with more strength in his left hand than his right, however, he can easily switch or balance the strength between his two hands, allowing him to surprise his opponent. Kyōraku states that he only uses his wakizashi in situations where his katana is too difficult to use. He claims that he does not use them together on a regular basis. The best example of Shunsui's prowess is his ability to fight on even grounds with an unreleased Starrk, the 1st Espada, with only his sealed Zanpakutō, while other captain-level Shinigami have been seen requiring at least their Shikai to fight against an Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, pages 4-8 Shunsui's fighting style involves evasion and attacking an opponent either in the front or back, using the element of surprise to overwhelm them.Bleach manga; Chapter 335, pages 7-8''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 363, pages 13-14 His two swords move at a different pace, something he takes advantage of while fighting. While the enemy is at the mercy of his wakizashi’s speed, his tachi swoops in for the final blow. That is the most common use of swords like his. Hakuda Combatant: While rarely observed performing hand-to-hand combat, instead preferring to rely upon his skills in other areas, Shunsui has at least some proficiency in this area, which he briefly displayed during his confrontation with Yasutora Sado.Bleach anime; Episode 37 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; page 157 A technique where the user simply extends the index and middle fingers of one hand in unison while they are in contact with an opponent. This gesture possesses enough physical force to effortlessly send someone of even Chad's stature flying several meters away.Bleach manga; Chapter 106, pages 13-14 Shunpo Master: As a captain, Shunsui is exceptional in the art of Shunpo. During his battle against Yamamoto, he notably makes a massive leap in Shunpo to remove Nanao from the battlefield and return almost instantly, a feat commended even by Yamamoto prior to battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, page 17''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 155, page 8 Shunsui's skill is high enough for him to effortlessly dodge Starrk's attacks without mussing his hat or kimono.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, page 5 Master Strategist & Tactician: Despite his laid-back attitude, Shunsui has repeatedly shown himself to be a perceptive and insightful man. According to Yamamoto, even when he was younger, Shunsui has always had an eye for seeing the true character of anyone he meets.Bleach manga; Chapter 155, page 9 Shunsui easily saw through Kurotsuchi's attempt to hide being used by the Bounts. He was also one of the few people to suspect that Aizen was hiding something. In battle, Shunsui has proven to be very adept at noticing and understanding details in an opponent's skills or attack patterns. During his battle against Chad, he quickly determined the basics behind Chad's Reiryoku blasts, warning him about the kinds of techniques, and even explaining that his energy blasts would eventually use up his life energy.Bleach manga; Chapter 106, pages 14-15 Shunsui has also proven himself very persuasive. Shortly after becoming Captain-Commander, he was able to convince Central 46 to agree to all his new requests.Bleach manga; Chapter 520, pages 12-14 Immense Spiritual Power: As one of the oldest and strongest Captains in the Gotei 13, Kyōraku has tremendous spiritual power. He, alongside his best friend Jūshirō Ukitake, are said to possesses Reiatsu unmatched by their peers or predecessors.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; page 37 He is not overwhelmed by the Reiatsu of Captain-Commander Yamamoto, though most people would be in such a situation. His power is further displayed in his ability to defeat Coyote Starrk's released form with only his Shikai. His might was also later recognized by being promoted to the status of Captain-Commander.Bleach manga; Chapter 520, pages 1 Enhanced Strength: Shunsui has shown that he possesses relatively high physical strength, as demonstrated when he cracked a barrier, which Aizen had erected, with just a single attack from his Shikai. Enhanced Durability: Shunsui has proven that he is very durable, even by Shinigami standards. He was able to endure the attacks of Captain-Commander Yamamoto, whose Zanpakutō is the most devastating in all of Soul Society in terms of destructive power.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, pages 6-19 He was also able to withstand a Cero at point-blank range from Starrk in his released form without any noticeable injuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, pages 8-9 Zanpakutō Katen Kyōkotsu redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Katen Kyōkotsu (spirit). : His Zanpakutō is unique in that it exists as a daisho sword pair, consisting of a tachi and a wakizashi. Their cross guards are rectangles, with the corners cut off, decorated by a pattern of cherry petals and lines, and each sports a dark-blue handle. He keeps them sheathed through his waist tie at his left side, however, during battle, the swords have been shown to be placed on both sides of his sash. Like other Zanpakutō, Katen Kyōkotsu has a personality of her own. However, unlike other Zanpakutō, this personality shines through in battle and prevents Shunsui from fighting at full power until Katen Kyōkotsu is in the mood for it. Because of this, Shunsui does not like to "play" with "her".Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 5 *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . Kyōraku sets the two blades against each other in a cross, and then pulls after uttering the poem-like command. When the flash clears, Katen Kyōkotsu has become a pair of huge, black, heavily curved Chinese scimitars with silver edges. The hilt and tsuba of each are still the same as they were in Katen Kyōkotsu's sealed-form, but they now sport long red tassels dangling from the end.Bleach manga; Chapter 156, pages 13-14 Despite the two swords becoming identical in this state, Shunsui has stated they still work the same way; one (the wakizashi) is used mainly for speed strikes, and the other (the tachi) is used mainly for power strikes. Thusly, they still exist as a daisho sword pair, with the wakizashi being slightly smaller in size than the tachi. :Shikai Special Ability: The power of Katen Kyōkotsu is to "make children's games real". The Zanpakutō makes the rules. and anyone who steps within the boundaries of its spiritual pressure is forced to play by those rules, including Shunsui himself. According to Shunsui, "if you win you live, if you lose you die".Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 6 :* : Shunsui rotates with both blades facing in opposite directions, creating large wind blades that fire toward an opponent from Katen Kyōkotsu. The wind blades join together, forming a spinning circle of wind that, upon contact with a target, envelopes the target with tornado-like intensity. The attack is not only dangerous, but can disorient an opponent trapped within it.Bleach manga; Chapter 362, pages 8-9 The technique is powerful enough to counteract high-powered Cero blasts.Bleach anime; Episode 277, only takes place in the anime. The game this technique represents is a spinning top game. :* : This move was used in Shunsui's battle with Starrk, but Starrk's attack hid the nature of the technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 362, page 9 However, Shunsui later explains that in this "game", whoever is higher up "wins." :* : The rule of this game is that whoever gets their shadow stepped on "loses". The game itself allows competitors to manipulate shadows to their advantage. For example, Shunsui has demonstrated the ability to hide himself in shadows when using this technique, and he can also control the shadows, using them to attack an opponent by attacking the shadow they are currently standing upon. :* : In this color-based game, you say the name of the color you want to cut with your sword, and you cannot cut anything else.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 12 If the color that you call does not exist on your body, the damage is minimal, even if the attack would normally inflict a much more severe wound. However, the opposite is also true; by calling out a color you're wearing and attacking, the damage given is proportional to the amount of that color on you. To maximize damage, you have to use a color that maximizes the risks to yourself as well as your enemy. For example, by wearing black robes and calling "black," one would inflict massive damage on an enemy if struck even if the actual blow itself was minor, but the caller would also suffer serious damage if he/she is struck by the enemy in return.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 14 *'Bankai': Not yet revealed. Ukitake warned Shunsui not to release his Bankai "where others can see." Appearances In Other Media Both PSP and Nintendo DS Bleach games portrayed that Kyōraku's Shikai allows him to manipulate wind. However, this was prior to the revelation of the true nature of his Zanpakutō and Shikai. In both Bleach DS games, Bleach: The Blade of Fate and Bleach: Dark Souls, Kyōraku is able to perform a special move together with Jūshirō Ukitake, when they are in a team. The attack is called . It combines a powerful hurricane-like, green wind-attack, performed by Kyōraku, and lightning in form of several ball-lightnings, which form diamonds, performed by Ukitake. This is notable in that in both games, it is the only such 'team attack' possible. Kyōraku appears in Bleach: Soul Resurrección, utilizing his true Shikai abilities and is able to fight with Bushogama, Irooni, Kageoni, and Takeoni. Trivia *Kyōraku's name is sometimes romanized as Syunsui Kyoraku.Bleach Official Character Book MASKED *While Shunsui is his first name and Kyōraku is his last name, his full name is Shunsui Sōzōsa Kyōraku no Jirō. Kyōraku no Jirō means "second son of the Kyōraku family" whilst Sōzōsa means "assistant who conceals all" or "assistant who possesses all." *Kyōraku is the only Shinigami known to wield a Zanpakutō that exists as two completely separate blades in both its sealed state and its Shikai. *His theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is Carlos Gardel's "Por una Cabeza". *His Zanpakutō and Jūshirō Ukitake's Zanpakutō have the longest release commands as of yet. Word-for-word, Ukitake's is the longer of the two, although the translation in the English manga drastically shortens it and lengthens Kyōraku's. *In the most recent popularity poll, Kyōraku was ranked 17th (he came 36th in the 2nd and 29th in the 3rd). *His Zanpakutō, Katen Kyōkotsu, was joint 33rd in the Zanpakutō poll, tying with Shun Shun Rikka and Gamuza. *The Shinigami Women's Association released a photo collection on Kyōraku, titled "Using Arms as My Pillow". It quickly sold out, partially due to there being less copies released than similar collections by the other captains. Kyōraku is unaware that it has not been re-printed.Bleach Official Bootleg; page 99 Quotes * (To Yasutora Sado) "Then it can't be helped. Drink, my friend! Since you won't turn back, at least stay here for a while. Just a little while. All the other captains must have made their moves by now. This battle should be over soon. Until then, please stay here and drink to your heart's content." Bleach manga; Chapter 106, pages 3-5 * (To Yasutora Sado) "Rescue Rukia-chan? She has only been gone since spring. Time's too short. The friendship is not strong enough. You should have no reason to give up your life for her." Bleach manga; Chapter 106, page 16 * (To Yasutora Sado) "Since you are so determined, it was impolite of me to try to dissuade you. I apologize for that. Very well then. I have no choice but to take your life." Bleach manga; Chapter 106, pages 18-19 * (To Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto) "But a huge matter like this isn't something you encounter every day, right? It's that fatherly love where you want to get your subordinate some experience." Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 12 * (To Kisuke Urahara) "Waiting and having faith is also a captain's duty." Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 14 * (To Nanao Ise) "It's because you're the youngest in our Division right now. I remember the names of all the young girls." Bleach manga; Chapter -100, page 4 * (To Coyote Starrk regarding Tōshirō Hitsugaya's strength) "Hmm, I wonder. Captain Hitsugaya is a genius, you know. So in a hundred years he might surpass me." * (To Coyote Starrk) "It's not good to keep forcing this characteristic thing, Espada-san. And if you're going to talk about characteristic, not having a characteristic behavior is characteristic of me." Bleach manga; Chapter 363, page 14 * (To Love Aikawa) "Getting caught up in style and throwing away victory is something for the lower ranks to do. Captains can't even think about doing such a carefree thing. Don't try to be a good guy. It doesn't matter who owes who. From the instant they enter into a war, both sides are evil." Bleach manga; Chapter 375, pages 13-14 * (To Sōsuke Aizen) "I guess I'm not a very good listener when my opponent is male. I get bored just listening." Bleach manga; Chapter 389, page 17 Battles & Events References Titles Navigation de:Shunsui Kyōraku es:Shunsui Kyōraku pl:Shunsui Kyōraku Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami captains Category:Male Category:8th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Masters Category:1st Division